The invention relates to a mixer assembly for an air-conditioning system and to a method for operating such a mixer assembly.
Air-conditioning systems are used for temperature control and supplying air to vehicles. In aircraft, in particular in modern passenger airplanes, an air-conditioning system provides not only for proper temperature control, but also for pressurizing the airplane cabin. A region of a vehicle that is to be air-conditioned is usually supplied with mixed air composed of air-conditioning air generated by an air-conditioning set and of recirculation air removed from the vehicle region that is to be air-conditioned. Air-conditioning systems operating according to this principle are described, for example, in DE 10 2008 035 123 A1 or DE 10 2010 014 354 A1.